A wire bonding device includes a capillary for inserting a wire of gold, aluminum, copper, or the like, and is an device for electrically connecting an electrode and an electrode by the use of the wire (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). After using a capillary a fixed number of times for bonding, the capillary is required to be replaced.
The conventional capillary replacement method will be explained.
First, there is removed a used capillary that is mounted in a capillary mounting hole of an ultrasonic horn by the use of a capillary fastening screw. Specifically, an operator holds the capillary with tweezers, and loosens fastening of the capillary fastening screw by the use of a torque driver with a bit attached thereto, and removes the used capillary from the capillary mounting hole of the ultrasonic horn.
Next, a new capillary is mounted onto the ultrasonic horn. Specifically, an operator holds the capillary with tweezers, inserts the capillary into the capillary mounting hole of the ultrasonic horn, and fastens the capillary fastening screw by a specified torque through the use of the torque driver with a bit attached thereto. In this way, the capillary is replaced.
In the above-described conventional capillary replacement method, it is difficult to insert a capillary since the diameter of the capillary mounting hole is slightly larger than the diameter of the capillary. Accordingly, there has been a case where it takes time to replace a capillary.
In addition, when, an, operator strongly inserts or removes a capillary in a state where the direction along which the capillary is inserted into a capillary mounting hole is slightly shifted, the capillary mounting hole may deform or a vicinity of an inlet of the capillary mounting hole may sag. Accordingly, there has been a case where the gripping state of the capillary changes, resulting in a failure in precise bonding.
Furthermore, there has been a case where, when an operator holds a capillary with tweezers, he or she drops the capillary to thereby break the tip thereof. Moreover, there has been a case where an operator may drop a capillary into a wire bonding device, and thus it takes time for him or her to remove the capillary from the inside of the device.